


The Appropriateness of Mistletoe

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I Want This So Much, Kissing, Master Tim Knows How To Please You, Mention of Daddy Kink, Older Tim/Younger Girl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You're on a Christmas night out and bump into Tim, circa late 1990s. There's mistletoe...





	1. Chapter 1

You'd seen him from across the room. He was in his early fifties, his thick luscious hair with just a hint of silver running through it, his perfectly trimmed beard matching. He was sitting at a table with a few other men whom you hardly noticed, such was your attraction to him. 

“Ouch!”

You cried as your friend elbowed you hard in the ribs,

“What was that for?!”

“once you've put your eyes back in, it's your turn to get the drinks,”

She told you, laughing. You smiled and rhymed off what everyone wanted before making your way to the bar. You stood leaning on the counter waiting to be served and you stole a glance at his table, but his seat was empty. Sighing, you turned back towards the bar. 

Someone came and stood next to you and you gave him a sidelong look, your heart skipping a beat as you realised it was the man you'd been staring at for the best part of the hour you'd been here. You turned to look at him up close and he was simply gorgeous. The sight of him took your breath away. And that was before he opened his wonderfully plump lips and spoke, introducing himself. 

“Hi, I'm Tim,”

He said, a devilish smile on his handsome face. His voice was deep and sinful and it crept down the length of your spine, making you shiver. His eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as he intently held your gaze. Snapping out of your trance, you returned his smile, replying,

“Hi Tim. I'm y/n. Lovely to meet you,”

And you held out your hand to shake his. Taking your hand in his, he raised it to his exquisite mouth and kissed your knuckles, making your knees weak. 

“I assure you, the pleasure is all mine,”

His delectable accent caressed every word as he spoke. He dropped your hand and your cheeks flushed as you felt the skin tingle where he'd kissed it. You couldn't take your eyes off him. His charm and warmth had you spellbound. 

“Are you having a good time tonight?” 

He asked you, leaning his elbow on the bar.

“Yeah, we only got here a little while ago but it's been good so far,”

You told him, inwardly grinning that the view had been fabulous. Just then, the bartender approached and he looked at Tim who gestured with his hand that you were first. You gave him your order and turned back to Tim. 

“We're only here for a few,”

He told you, nodding in the direction of his table. 

“That's too bad,”

You replied,

“I would've liked to get to know you better,”

“Well, I'm not leaving right now,”

He told you with a boyish grin. His whole face lit up when he smiled. It was beautiful and so infectious that you couldn't help but return it. The bartender placed your drinks in front of you and you paid. Tim asked for a double whisky. He settled himself on the stool he was standing next to.

“Why don't you join me for a bit?”

“I need to take these to the girls,”

You said apologetically. He nodded. Just as you lifted the tray, your friend appeared at your side and said,

“Why don't I take these?”

And she lifted the tray, leaving your drink on the bar, winking as she headed back to the table. Smiling, you hopped up onto the next stool and turned to face Tim, your knees almost touching. 

“That was kind,”

Tim remarked. 

“It was,”

You said, grinning. Tim clinked his glass against yours and said,

“Cheers,”

Before taking a drink. You did the same. Then you felt a bit awkward as you didn't quite know what to say. Do you come here often? was such a cliché. Tim was searching your face, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Are you celebrating tonight?”

Tim enquired as he sipped his whisky.

“No. Just having our usual Christmas catch-up. It's amazing that we managed to get a night where we were all free,”

“We're having a boys night,”

Tim told you.

“So, no wives or girlfriends allowed then?”

You wanted to know if he was single. 

“No,”

He said,

“Not that I have either to leave behind,”

Your stomach gave an excited little flip at the information he gave without you having to ask. Tim sighed.

“What's wrong?” 

you asked.

“I'm gasping for a cigarette and I hate that you have to stand outside. It's bloody freezing tonight!”

You giggled.

“I hate it too. You're made to feel like a leper,”

Tim chuckled. He had such a dirty laugh. It went straight between your legs, making you shift slightly on your stool. If Tim had noticed, he was too much of a gentleman to say.

“Shall we brave the winter air then?”

“Sure,”

You replied. Lifting your drinks, you made your way to the deserted little patio area at the back of the building, which was lit up nicely with multicoloured lights along the railing which enclosed the front part.

Tim held the door open for you and you sat your drink on the wooden ledge which was at elbow height along the wall. You stood at the corner near the door, with Tim facing you. As you rummaged in your bag for your lighter, Tim put his hand on your left, which was resting on the ledge. A frisson of desire engulfed you from the point of contact.

“Allow me,”

He said, sparking the lighter, his hand cupped around it to keep off the wind. 

“Thanks,”

you smiled as you took a drag. 

“Don't mention it,”

he replied, lighting up his own. When had lighting a cigarette become so hot? you wondered, transfixed once again by this man's presence. He must know how sexy he is! you thought, feeling your heart race. Tim closed his eyes before exhaling in relief. When he opened his eyes, you were smiling at his reaction to the cigarette, your eyes shining.

“You have such a wonderful smile y/n,”

Tim told you, sipping his drink. You looked down at the ground, feeling suddenly bashful. He took a last drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out, then he moved closer to you and lifted up your chin with his finger. 

“It's true honey. You are so beautiful,”

he purred. Your skin was on fire where it met his and you held your breath as he was standing so close. The sound of his voice was making your knees tremble. His eyes flicked upwards above your head.

“How appropriate…”

He said quietly. You gave him a puzzled look and turned to see what had caught his attention.

“Mistletoe,”

you breathed, turning back to find Tim gazing at you. Instinctively dropping your cigarette, you locked eyes and noticed something shift behind Tim's. Your heart hammered in your chest as he stepped into your body, achingly close to touching his, but not quite. Cupping your face in both his hands, he flicked his eyes down to your lips, drawing so close. He murmured,

“It would be rude not to…”

You could feel his hot breath on your face and your stomach was churning with anticipation. The electricity between you was causing you to shiver. 

Tim finally closed the distance, stepping fully into your space. His lips were warm and soft against your own, as he brushed them gently, before drawing back slightly. Tim's eyes were bright with desire, his face had a hungry look about it. Moving into you again, his strong frame felt heavenly as his weight rested on you, pushing you against the wall . It was like he was supposed to be moulded to your body, for he fit so perfectly. He pressed his lips to you more firmly this time and he ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of your lips. You welcomed his tongue into your mouth and Tim's hand carded through your hair, tilting your head as he deepened the kiss. The movement of his mouth as he let his tongue explore made his beard scratch your face and oh lord, it left your body thrumming with desire. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, your blood singing in your veins. Your entire body began to tingle pleasantly as you continued to kiss, before eventually having to break for air. Both panting, Tim rested his forehead against yours, never taking his eyes off you. There was arousal building in his, only a tiny rim of green now visible. Tim dove for your lips again as he encircled you in his arms, pressing his hands into your back, pushing your body further into his. You sighed into the kiss, threading your fingers through his thick curly hair, gripping it at the nape of his neck. Tim nipped at your bottom lip and your breath caught in your throat as he left your mouth, leaving featherlight kisses along your jawline. He carried on down the side of your neck, sucking and licking at your fevered skin, the feeling of his beard making you flush as it caressed you so tantalisingly while his mouth devoured you. You pressed his head to you as your breathing quickened, needing him closer. 

Guiding his head back up to yours, you claimed his lips, sucking his tongue into your mouth. Your hands wandered down his firm back, grabbing his ass, pulling him onto you. Tim groaned and you felt his cock twitch in his pants. Tracing your jawline again with his skillful mouth, he reached your ear and purred,

“Why don't we get out of here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had to change the tags for this chapter, where you and Tim catch a ride back to the privacy of his place. All because of some perfectly positioned mistletoe.

Tim led you through the bar and after a quick goodbye and apology to your friends, which raised more than a few eyebrows, he walked down the street where his car and driver were waiting at the kerb. You were impressed, thinking you'd have to get a cab. The driver got out and opened the door for you to get in. It was very spacious. Following you inside, Tim told the driver to take you both back to his home. He shut the door, checked the privacy screen was up and grinning, he pounced on you. 

His marauding mouth claimed your lips hurriedly, as his chest pressed you against the seat. He was bursting with desire for you and his hands were all over your body, making you tingle pleasantly. He ran his tongue down the column of your throat as your hands roamed his back, grabbing bunches of the material of his jacket. 

“Daddy can't wait to fuck you baby,”

He whispered into the fevered skin of your neck as he placed wet open mouthed kisses all over. All you could do was groan in response. You felt his hand on your thigh, skimming up under the hem of your dress to cup you over your panties, which were damp with your arousal. Your breath stuttered as he rubbed his fingers along your slit over the lacy material, biting your lip to contain a moan as Tim sunk his teeth into your shoulder. 

Tim was overcome with lust, you could see it in his eyes and it was clear in the way he kissed and caressed you. Locking eyes with you, he slid the crotch of your panties to the side and groaned as his fingers found you sopping wet and so ready for him. Your head fell back against the headrest as he traced your lips, breaching them when he reached the front. The pads of his index and middle finger began to massage your clit in small circles, the slippery slide of them causing you to cry out, your hips pushing up, aching for more. 

Your breathing became shallow as your arousal built, the faster Tim's fingers moved. All of a sudden, they stopped and you whined at the loss. Tim chuckled deeply, making you groan and he slid a finger inside your soaking pussy, curling it deliciously. He was watching his finger disappear then reappear, his mouth open, his breath coming in soft pants. He added a second finger and he shook his hand back and forth quickly, causing your hips to buck. He re-entered you, scissoring his fingers inside, stretching you as you became pliant. He was reaching so deep, you found yourself unable to think. You were moaning continuously, the feeling of him finger fucking you driving you insane with pleasure. You felt the familiar feeling begin to bubble up inside and between pants, you breathed

“Harder! I need it harder,”

Tim's face split into a grin at your words and he quickened his movements, hammering your cunt so hard, your body was jerking each time. 

“Cum for me baby!”

He growled, barely containing his own arousal as he brought you closer to release. Your legs were spread so wide you couldn't get purchase on the floor so you grabbed Tim's bicep, squeezing hard as you desperately tried to chase his fingers each time they withdrew. 

His words shot white hot heat to the pool of desire in your belly. Your throat felt raw from moaning, the feeling of Tim's fingers making your pussy pulse. As he curled them deep within your walls, he tipped you over the edge and you came hard. A groan was ripped from your throat, your hips fucking yourself on his fingers, riding you through your climax. Breathing erratically, you flopped back on the seat, exhausted but so satisfied. Tim removed his fingers from you, grinning at how much he had pleased you. He put his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. You gave a small whimper at the sight. You couldn't manage anything more. He kissed you soundly, his fingers carding through your hair. 

“Oh honey, you make the most delicious sounds. Daddy likes,”

Tim said, a mischievous grin etched on his face. Even in your post-orgasmic haze, you thought he was the sexiest man you'd ever seen. In fact, you were still wondering how you had found yourself in this wholly unexpected and fantastically unbelievable situation. Tim Curry had just made you cum in the back of a car using nothing but his fingers and now you were heading to his home to fuck. This sort of thing never happened in real life. Coming out of your thoughts, you looked at Tim who was watching you with desire in his eyes. Still quivering slightly, you laid your head back on the rest and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Tim…”

You began, but you were cut off by his beautiful mouth covering yours as he kissed you breathless, his hands wandering down your back, over your breasts and up the inside of your thighs. Your tingling pussy felt as though his talented fingers were still inside you. Drawing away, he put his arm around your shoulders, pressing hard on his crotch trying to tamp down his arousal. 

Before very long, you felt the car come to a stop and you heard the driver get out and open the door. Tim smiled at you and held your hand to help you out of the car after exiting himself. He said goodnight to his driver as you marvelled at his huge Spanish style villa. It was spectacular but you didn't have much of a chance to look as Tim led you quickly by the hand to the ornate double front door, opening it and stepping inside. 

You watched as he hung his suit jacket up on a coat rack by the door. Before turning, you saw him discreetly press his palm against his crotch again in another attempt to calm his arousal. It seemed to have worked, as he walked over to where you stood in the hall, a little ill at ease. Smiling, he cupped your cheek with one hand, before he kissed you lightly.

“Can I fix you a drink?”

He asked, motioning with his head for you to follow him. He led the way into a large, softly lit lounge area, with squishy looking sofas and a matching armchair. There was a mahogany coffee table in the middle and a matching unit against one wall with downlighters making the crystal glasses sitting there sparkle and gleam. On the shelf below was an assortment of spirits. 

“A g and t would be great,”

You said, perching on the edge of one of the sofas, laying your bag down the side. 

“Certainly,”

Tim replied, a dazzling smile gracing his face. You were transfixed by it and it widened as he walked over to sit down beside you, handing you a glass. 

“Make yourself comfortable,”

Tim told you, and you sank back into the plush sofa cushions and kicked off your heels. 

Sipping your drinks, you chatted amiably.

“I'd like to apologise,”

Tim began, taking your hand, his body turned towards you on the sofa,

“For robbing you of a night out with your friends,”

He rubbed his thumb over your knuckles softly as he looked at you. 

“This is going to sound awful but I'd much rather he here with you,”

You answered truthfully. Tim smiled.

“I was hoping you'd say that. I best make sure it's worth your while…”

He trailed off, his eyes moving down to your parted lips. Holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilted your head and closed the distance between you. His lips caressed yours lightly and a tiny moan escaped you at how warm and soft and sensual they felt. 

Tim moved towards you as he licked his way around your mouth, pressing you against the arm of the sofa. Your arms slid over his shoulders, burying a hand in his thick hair. He nudged your thighs apart and you brought one leg up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You could feel his half hardened cock against your thigh. Leaving your mouth to nuzzle on your neck, you writhed at the feeling of his hot breath, of his facial hair caressing you and the way those perfect lips moulded to your flushed skin. Your breath was coming in short pants as Tim murmured into your neck.

“I think, perhaps…”

He began. Another kiss to your neck, followed by a gentle suck.

“...we should take this…”

He soothed the patch of skin with his tongue.

“...to the bedroom…”

He finished, moving back up to claim your lips again, kissing you with unbridled passion, making your toes curl and your pulse pound deafeningly loud in your ears. 

He pulled back, regarding you with a lustful look and taking your hand he helped you up off the sofa to lead you down the darkened hallway to a door at the end of it. 

Tim closed the door fully as you stood at the foot of his huge bed, bathed in the moonlight creeping through the French doors to your right. He crossed the floor smartly and grabbed you around the waist, his hands sliding down over your ass, pausing to squeeze the flesh before gripping the hem of your dress in both hands and pulling it up over your head in one quick movement. You felt rather exposed but Tim, still holding your dress in his fingers, marvelled at the sight of you clothed in your black bra and panties, the moon making your skin appear translucent. Tim purred appreciatively as he took in every line of your body. Dropping your dress, his hands moved to cup your breasts, kneading gently as he kissed down your collarbone. He slid his hands around your back and unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor. He latched his mouth around your peaked nipple, swirling and flicking his tongue, drawing tiny gasps of pleasure from you as you cradled his head, pressing him to you, your fingers gripping his hair. 

Bringing his head back up to yours, you attacked his mouth, sucking on his tongue as your hands slid up his chest, undoing his tie. You pulled hard on one end and the resulting zip echoed in the quiet stillness as it came loose from his shirt collar. Tim's hands held your hips, thumbs stroking over the bone, as you hurriedly untucked his shirt from his pants and opened the buttons, your hands slipping under the fabric at his shoulders so he could shrug it off. 

Tim nipped at your kiss swollen lips as you unbuckled his belt and the fastening on his pants. His teeth caught your bottom lip as your hand slid inside to palm his hard cock. He let a deep groan escape at your touch, his hips pressing into your hand. You gripped him over his boxers as he pushed his pants over his hips and they pooled at his feet. 

Stepping out of them and toeing off his socks, Tim walked you back until your legs hit the bed and he coaxed you to lay down on your back. You scooted up towards the middle with Tim following, his taut, firm body hovering over you. Bracing himself on his hands, he kissed you breathless, your eyes fluttering closed as he surrounded your senses. The feeling of his lips trailing down the column of your throat, the tantalising brush of his facial hair whispering against your hyper-sensitive skin, the sound of his soft moans and wet kisses as he savoured the taste of you on his tongue, the unique, masculine scent of him filling your nostrils as you breathed him in. It was intoxicating, invading your senses and driving you wild with desire. As Tim's tantalising mouth reached your breasts, he knelt between your parted thighs and your hips bucked up in an attempt to find some friction against your throbbing pussy. Your body positively aching for him, your hands roamed his back. When you lightly scraped your nails up his spine, Tim arched his back instinctively, his head leaving your torso as he threw it back and growled, swearing at the feeling it had elicited. 

“Fuuuck!”

He looked at you like predator who'd just captured it's prey and, unable to wait a moment longer, he yanked off your panties, pulled off his own and positioned himself at your entrance. 

He pushed your legs towards your chest, his strong hands gripping the underside of your thighs as he thrust smoothly inside you, your juices slicking his cock deliciously. Tim stretched his neck, his eyes closed, savouring the tight fit of you around him. You looked up at him, biting your lip to contain a moan at the way the size of him suddenly filled you. Painful pleasure coursed through you as Tim began to move in full, long, hard strokes, caressing your walls as they contracted around him. 

His hands gripped your thighs tighter as he increased his speed, his desire to fuck you now completely overwhelming him. Your body jerking with every thrust of his hips, you fought to breathe between moans. Tim gasped for air, releasing a groan from deep within as he pounded you into the mattress. He shifted your legs, wrapping them around his waist and he began moving his hips once more. You crossed your ankles at the small of his back and dug your heels in, pressing his pelvis closer to your aching pussy as he hammered it relentlessly. 

Moaning loudly as the head of his cock touched so far inside you, you felt yourself close to the edge and so you held your hips up for Tim to fuck you deeper and harder. Your breathing quickened and your breaths became short and sharp, transforming into desperate moans as each thrust pushed you towards completion before you finally found your release. Your back arched as your hips convulsed, your tight walls clamping down on him, your juices coating his heavy thrusting cock. The sensation of this extra slickness had Tim's eyes rolling back in his head and made his hips piston brutally as he held his breath before growling with satisfaction as he climaxed hard, his cum spilling deep inside your over-sensitive pussy. 

Breathing harshly though his open mouth, Tim gazed down at you as you lowered your legs back on the bed. He swooped down and kissed you sensually before slipping out of you, a small whimper passing your lips. He stretched himself out on his back, wrapping his arms around your waist as he cradled you onto his chest. You pulled the turned down sheet up over you both as you felt the night air prickle your cooling damp skin. 

Sighing in satisfaction, you listened to Tim's heartbeat, the steady rhythm soothing you and making you sleepy. Clinging to his side and wrapped in his arms, the warmth of his body made you feel safe. You felt the rumble of his voice against your cheek where it lay on his chest as he quietly murmured,

“Goodnight darling,”

A smile curved your lips at his words and as he kissed the top of your hair, you resisted the urge to pinch yourself to prove it was all real.

“Goodnight Tim,”

You replied and your eyes fluttered closed, sleep taking you almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> This was bursting to get out after I saw a pic of Tim and some mistletoe earlier. 
> 
> I had to write it, so I could continue with my life. 
> 
> God, I want him to kiss me like that.
> 
> Edit after second chapter: I want him to please me like that too.


End file.
